


The Kneadings of the Few

by lyrisey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrisey/pseuds/lyrisey
Summary: Vulcans don't need a soul.They have catgirls.(The Search For Spock, but with a twist.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Kneadings of the Few

"The needs of the few..."

"...or the one."

"...no...!"

They draw away from each other, staring into each other's eyes, a father and a friend pulled closer than ever by their shared loss.

"Forgive me." The Vulcan's voice was soft, whispery with fatigue like dry desert grass. "It is not here. Everything he was... everything he knew, it is lost. And when I return home, many shall mourn."

He turns, moves for the door.

"Please. Wait." Kirk watches him still, unmoving, not looking back.

Orpheus before first light.

"He would have found a way. Spock... he would have found a way, there was so much at stake!"

And Sarek glances back. Turns. Hesitates. "Yes. But how?"

* * *

Sarek reaches out to key the door to the detention center. Stops and looks at Kirk, hand halfway to the keypad.

"You are prepared to commit to this action? Make this sacrifice?"

Kirk can't help but smile, chipper and brash. "Are you?"

And Sarek just looks at him. "I have not had a reason to abuse my diplomatic immunity for many years, Kirk. To do so for my son is... logical."

They toggle the door, storm the room, Kirk stuns the guards at the desk while Sarek disables the one by the callbox with a deft pinch and twist, lowering the unconscious man to the floor.

Kirk moves over to the detention cell, looks through the glowing field, isn't ready to see someone there with McCoy, draped over the sleeping man's chest like a lithe, girlish blanket.

"Bones. -Bones!-" Jim called out, trying to get his friend's attention- trying to get him to wake up-

-and then he flinches back as a blur impacts the fieldgate between him and the inside of the cell

Sparks fly, static courses through empty air as claws seemingly dig into the matrix of the forcefield itself, flickering inconstant light luming a face twisted in savagery and anger, one eye blue, one eye yellow, both narrowed in pure, primal rage.

Spock's Catra. His spirit manifest, raw, physical.

She looks into Kirk's eyes and hisses, a thick wet-spittle sound.

"One human, one not," Sarek says from just behind him. "Yet both in pain."

**Author's Note:**

> So, for context/full disclosure: this started as a meta thing, in which I had an awful pun and decided to memorialize it for the ages.
> 
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
